


Dirty Little Secret

by VodouBlue



Category: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhade gives Harper what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Peja’s 5 minute “Dirty Little Secret” challenge.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 07/22/05 (under the name Tartlet McNawty)

::&&&::

It was his dirty little secret. He liked to be spanked. Loved it. Needed it.

And Rhade was glad to oblige.

 _‘Maybe that’s **his** dirty little secret,’_ Seamus snickered mentally, as he dropped trou and bent over the Nietzschean’s muscular thighs.

Rhade seized him roughly and jerked him into position. Harper didn’t even have a chance to settle before the smacks started raining down on his upturned ass.

Ooohhhh, it hurt! It burned! It… it… went straight to his cock. Oh, God! Sooo good!

He squirmed and humped, trying to get friction on his swollen manhood. Rhade held him down and pummeled his backside harder.

He couldn’t stand it!

“Ungh, ungh, I’m about to blow!” he warned.

Rhade delivered one last smack to the reddened, heated cheeks then shoved his finger straight into his captive’s anus.

Harper let out a shout, clenched his buttcheeks then spewed his load all over the floor.

When he finished shuddering, the muscular Tactical Officer shifted him onto the bed, letting him drape limply as he savored the afterglow.

“Think you can keep your mind on your work now?” Rhade inquired, as he headed for the door.

“Yeah; just give me a minute,” Harper sighed.

Soon, he levered himself up and reached for his pants. A devilish thought blossomed as he re-dressed.

 _‘I wonder what other dirty little secrets I could dig up around here?’_

~END~


End file.
